In love with Miley
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Same as In love with Lilly, only with couples that include Miley
1. Liley

"Lilly, let's go for a drive" Miley said, she had just gotten her license and wanted to take her best friend out driving. "I don't know Miles" Lilly said.

"Oh it'll be fine Lils" Miley insitited. Lilly slolwey nodded and climbed in the car with her. "Let's hit the road" Miley yelled, which caused Lilly to laugh a little.

Miley was driving down the street and everything was going fine. That is until that drunk driver crossed the intersection when the light was red, crashing right into Lilly's side of the car.

The next morning, Miley woke up in the hospital. "Where's Lilly" she yelled. Robbie came running into her room. "Lilly's not awake yet, they don't know if she will" he said.

Miley started crying. "It's my fault daddy, I made her come with me" she said through her tears. "Listen to me, that driver that hit you was drunk, and crossed into the intersection, his light was red, he shouldn't have crossed, it's his fault" Robbie said.

Miley slowley nodded. "I wanna see her" she mumbled. Robbie nodded and went to get the doctor. They wheeled Miley into Lilly's room, and Miley broke down again.

Lilly was hooked up to so many wires, you couldn't even tell that it was Lilly. "Lils, you gotta wake up, I shouldn't have made you come with me, please wake up" Miley begged.

Lilly sqeezed Miley's hand slightly, and her eyes opened. "DAD! SHE'S AWAKE" Miley yelled, as more tears ran down her face. Lilly made a sound, that sounded like she was trying to talk, but couldn't because she had a breathing tube in her throat.

"She tried to talk to me" Miley said. The doctor nodded, and slolwey took Lilly's breathing tube out. "It-wasn't-your-fault-Miley" Lilly said slowley.

Miley smiled. "I'm just happy your ok" she whispered, and lightly kissed Lilly on the cheek. Lilly blushed and sat up a little and kissed her on the lips.


	2. Moliver

**AN:My first Moliver! I don't really like the couple all that much, but decided to give em a try.**

"Miiillleeyyy just fix it yourself" Oliver whined. "I can't Oliver, just come fix the dang bike chain" Miley said. Oliver sighed. "Ok fine, i'll be there soon" he said and hung up the phone.

About ten minutes later, Oliver walked into Miley's backyard. "Oh this'll be easy" he muttered, and quickly fixed the bike. "Ok Miles, there ya go" he said.

"Thanks Ollie, i'd hug you but your all greasy" Miley said. Oliver laughed and wiped his hand across her face. "Oh that was so uncalled for" Miley said.

Oliver laughed and Miley grabbed the hose and sparyed him with it. "Miley these are my new pants" Oliver whined, he had been careful not to get grease on them, and now they were wet.

"Well i'm so sorry" Miley said. Oliver smirked and stole the hose from her and sprayed her back. "OLIVER" she screeched. "So sorry" Oliver mimicked.

Miley frowned and ran inside the house for a second and came back out with an egg. "Oh Miley you wouldn't" Oliver warned. Miley smirked and threw the egg at his pants.

It nailed him in the knee. "Miley, come on now" Oliver whined. "Stop being a baby, there just pants gosh" Miley said. Oliver frowned.

He took a couple steps toward Miley and lightly kissed her on the lips. "What was that for?" she asked smiling. "I just felt like it" Oliver said.

Miley smiled and wiped and little bit of the egg yoke off his knee and put it on his cheek. "I just felt like it" she mimicked and kissed him again.


	3. Jiley

"Jake Ryan is a jerk" Miley yelled. Lilly groaned. "Oh just go tell him how you feel about him, before we all die of bordem" she yelled.

Miley sneered and sat down next to her. "What am I supposed to say, Jake, even though I said I didn't like you, I'm compltetly and tottaly in love with you" she said.

Oliver laughed and little and pointed to the door, where Jake was standing. "Oh. My. God!" Miley yelled. "Miles, chill, at least he knows now" Lilly said.

"Still here ya know" Jake said. Miley smiled a little and walked over to him. "So, you heard that huh" she asked. Jake nodded. "So?" Miley asked.

"So, I love you too, that's why i'm here, I wanted to talk to you, but I guess I really don't have to now" Jake said. Miley smiled and pulled him inside.

"So Miley, would you like to be my girlfriend" Jake asked. Miley spun around to look at him. "Uh...uh" she stuttered. "OH JUST SAY YES" Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson yelled.

Miley glared at them, and nodded her head. Jake grinned and jumped up and kissed her. "Overly excited much?" Lilly asked laughing.

Jake laughed a little and kissed Miley again. "Thank god you over heard me" Miley muttered. Jake nodded his head in agreement, he would have to eaves drop more often.


	4. Mex

"What the only other thing on here is I heart Dex, and i'm not going to say that with him sitting right there" Lilly said. Miley blushed and buried her head in her arms.

After that class, Dex walked up to her in the hallway. "So you heart me huh?" he asked, with a small grin on his face. Miley looked up and nodded.

"Can't you talk yet?" Dex asked. Miley slowley shook her head, and held up two fingers. "Two more days, cool" Dex said and walked off.

Two days had gone by, and Miley was singing at her Hannah concert, when her voice cracked again. That's when the doctor told her she would have to have surgery.

A week later, when she woke up in the hospital, she saw Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and her dad around her bed. And one person she didn't execpt to see.

"Dex, what are you doing here?" Miley asked, her voice weak. "I wanted to see how you were doing, Lilly was crying in gym she was so worried about you" Dex said.

Lilly blushed slightly. "Aww thanks Lilly" Miley said. " So how are you doing?" Dex asked. "I'm good" Miley mumbled. "Well will this help any?" he asked, and leaned forward and kissed her.

"That could definatly help a little yeah" Miley said after he pulled away. "So, once your better how about we go out sometime" Dex asked.

Miley nodded quickly. "Great, I'm gonna go get something to drink" Dex said, and kissed her again before walking out.


	5. Niley

"Nick come on" Miley urged. "No, Joe took my socks and i'm gonna get them back" Nick yelled and tried to get free of Miley's grip.

"Joe will give you back your socks" Miley said. Nick frowned. "But you know I hate it when people wear my socks" he whined. Miley smiled.

"Yes, I do, but there's nothing you can do about it, Joe would probaly sit on you" Miley said. Nick frowned. "I could tottaly take him down" he said.

Miley laughed and pulled his hand again. "Let's go play guitar Nick, you said you'd teach me how to play Hold on" she said. "And I will, as soon as I get my socks" Nick said.

Miley spun him around and kissed him. "Now will you teach me how to play it?" she asked. Nick smiled slightly. "Not yet, wait a second" he said.

"Why do I have to wait" Miley asked. Nick grinned and kissed her again. "Can I please go get my socks before I teach you, pretty please" Nick asked.

"Yes I guess so" Miley said. Nick smiled and ran upstairs. "JOE GIVE ME MY SOCKS" he yelled. "NO, I WANT EM NOW" Nick yelled.

"MILEY HELP HE SAT ON ME" he yelled from upstairs. Miley laughed. "I told ya so" she mumbled and ran upstairs to save her boyfriend.


	6. Moe

"Joe why are you so jumpy?" Miley asked, staring at him in disbelief that someone could accualy be that hyper. "Cause I can be" Joe said and stuck his tounge out at her.

"Joe sit down" Miley begged. Joe slowley sat down in his seat. "Grr you know that" he said. Miley laughed slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Within five minutes, she was asleep. Joe sighed a little and rested his head on hers. "Night Miles" he muttered, before drifting off to sleep himself.

The next morning, Miley woke up and tried to get up. "Ugh Joe wake up" she mumbled, relizeing he was on top of her. "Never" Joe muttered.

Miley smirked. "Ok fine" she said, and kissed him on the lips. "I'm up" he yelled and flipped off of Miley, landing on the floor. "I knew that would work" she mumbled.

"What was that for?" Joe asked. "Cause I like you Joe, and I had to tell you somehow" Miley said. Joe laughed a little and sat down next to her.

"So you got the hots for DJ danjaa huh?" Joe asked. Miley smirked. "A little full of ourselfs are we?" she asked, laughing. Joe grinned and nodded.

"Maybe" he muttered and kissed her again.


	7. Kiley

"Miley come on, seriously what did I do" Kevin asked. "Nothing Kevin, I just over reacted I guess" Miley said. "But all I did was kiss her, why would that make you mad?" he asked.

"Are boys that clueless" Lilly yelled from upstairs. "Apparently" Miley mumbled. "Can someone just tell me what I did wrong by kissing a girl" Kevin yelled.

"Do you not get it Kevin?" Joe asked, even he knew what was going on here. "No I don't" Kevin said. "She obvousily likes you" Nick said, as he pulled Joe upstairs.

"Y-you like me?" Kevin asked. Miley nodded. "So that's why you got mad when I kissed her huh?" he asked. "Yeah, I was jelous" Miley said.

"I'm sorry, I mean I should've noticed something" Kevin said. "No, Kevin I should have told you that I liked you, instead of blowing up and yelling like that" Miley said.

Kevin smiled a little and moved closer to Miley. Miley smiled too, and kissed him. "Wow" Kevin muttered. "Was that a good wow?" Miley asked laughing.

Kevin nodded and kissed her again. "Most defintily a good wow" he said.


End file.
